


They didn’t understand

by sprcusehrt



Category: Riverdale/Choni
Genre: Choni/Riverdale/opposites attract/Mental health/suicide/self harm/abuse/depression/Choni break up, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprcusehrt/pseuds/sprcusehrt
Summary: They say opposites attract right?It did for Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz.Or choni as everyone knew it...Cheryl;a girl who had everything and her family were always there .Toni;her father had died from suicide when she was young,her brother left her with a abusive mum and then her mum left.Everything was perfect.They were perfect together.They told each other everything.Until old wounds opened for Toni .Toni kept secrets and Cheryl got suspicious....When old wounds open they are dangerous .They can ruin everything ,but even worse than before...





	They didn’t understand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't drive her away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232179) by [h0peless_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay). 



> Hey ,I wrote this a while ago and please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes.I’ve tried to fix as many as I can but there are more.
> 
> Also before I get comments: FANGS IS TONI’S OLDER BROTHER
> 
> ALSO PLEASE TAKE NOTE :
> 
> This work could be very triggering for some people with the topics of mental health,abuse,suicide,depression ,self harm ect 
> 
> And I really do beg you if you are struggling with ANY of the topics mentioned in the story or any mental health issues please reach out and I promise you that anytime you think that things can’t get better .I promise you that it will xxx
> 
> Enjoy xxx

How do things go from so perfect to life being ruined and you want to give up so easily .You are probably confused right so let me give you some backstory....

Two people .Cheryl marjorie Blossom and Antoinette (Toni) Topaz.Both from different sides from town .One with the perfect family and one with none.Both opposites.But somehow pulled together.

It all started on the first day of freshman year.Southside high has recently just shut down and southside students (including Toni) were transferring to Riverdale High.Most northsiders despised the southsiders and vice versa.So nobody ever expected it .One the first day Cheryl had made it clear that she wanted none of the “southside scum” at “her” school and Toni was ready to fight her but something stopped her ... force she couldn’t control...the feelings she felt so she just went on .Both Toni and Cheryl were exceptionally smart and Cheryl loved to show it whilst over the last few years Toni slipped down in her classes ...

You may be wondering why so here’s some more backstory on them.Cheryl here was the perfect child .She had a older brother and loving parents who supported her through everything .Cheryl had a 4.7 GPA average grade and was always praised .She grew up in a wonderful mansion that everybody would dream of and most likely had everything anyone wanted .She was a happy girl and was the kind of person everyone dreamed to be .Whereas Toni on the other hand was not .

Toni grew up with a abusive mum who would not only torment her but also her brother.There were countless times where her mother was investigated time after time and nothing was done even though Toni and her older brother Fangs would time after time walk into school with a new bruise or black eye that had been done to them the night before or over that weekend.The only person Toni and her brother could turn to was their dad .He would protect them as much as he could and would always try to make them smile after a bad day (which he always could to Toni because he’d take her down to the rocks and let the wind blow through her hair and Toni loved that ).However even his happiness took a turn because under that gradual smile that appeared on their dads face was the crippling battle of depression .Some days Toni and Fangs couldn’t even get their dad out of bed .He would just lay there day after day staring at the wall and at that time Fangs was 9 and Toni was 7 so they didn’t understand enough .They knew he was fighting a battle that would destroy him because they saw the cuts on his arms and the blood on their bed sheets after he tucked them in but they just ....... didn’t really know what it was.And whilst their father was battling the hell of depression they had a mother who would physically abuse them.Most school days they looked beaten up and their clothes were torn ,they didn’t have a lunch but ... they always had a smile even when their life was falling apart because that’s all they knew ..

Sadly a year later (Fangs a 10 year old and Toni 8) their father lost the battle and one day without warning they both came home after school ready to run into their dads room to hug him .He was gone.No note .No warning .Just ........ gone. Three days later the two young children were told their father had passed ... from suicide.The two didn’t exactly know what it was but they understood he was dead.

Weeks after the tragedy,both of the children started to back themselves away from everyone ,whilst also dealing with a even more violent mum at the time.Now the bruises were worse and her temper was more fired up than ever and both of them had no one to go to .About three months after this the morning that Toni and Fangs were walking to school Fangs told Toni that she’d have to walk home by herself today because he had to drop something off at his friends and she couldn’t come and he gave her a letter and said in this words “wait until you get home and open this ok TT.” Little did 9 year old Toni know that when she read the letter later after school it said :  
“Dear TT,  
I’m sorry I had to do this but I can’t live at home anymore with mum .I promise you that I would’ve taken you now but I just can’t right now .Toni you are so strong and you are going to do this .Im going to come back soon and get you T so stay put and I’ll get you out of the hell hole.You just have to be brave and don’t let mum hurt you ok .I will be back soon Topaz

Love Fangs x”

He also left a Topaz encrusted ring for Toni inside the letter.Toni was now alone.She has nobody to go to .Nobody to help her .She knew she had to be strong .Every day Toni would wait for her brother to come get her.For him to save her.Whilst she had to battle the abuse her mother would give her daily.Three years past ,she is now 12 and Toni is now done .Done waiting for people who would never turn up .Done with caring about people who will never care about her.Just done .Also to add to that she a year earlier she started to experience depression and anxiety and since the only way she knew to handle it was the way her father did .Through self harm .Sometimes it would get so bad that on a daily basis she would harm herself because she knew no other way .She just remembered her father .Many times she’d be at the brink of death but hated that even though she lost hope and care for her brother years ago she didn’t want him one day turn up and she’s dead just like what happened to her dad.So whenever she felt this way she’d go down to the rocks where herself and her dad went and just scream.It always helped.Anyway so back to before,12 year old Toni ,she did what her brother did when he was 11.Just left .Packed her bags one day and left for the streets .After about 3 weeks she ran into a gang...the southside serpents .

Quickly the southside serpents adopted her into their family after she explained everything .She did her initiation ,which even though getting bitten by a snake was a part of it ,it was nothing worse than what she had gone through .Toni at age 13 grew very close to two of the serpents : Sweetpea (who was age 14 at the time ) and Jughead (son of the leader and 13).I mean for a while Toni even dated Jug but later realised that girls were more her thing .They were also the first two that she came out too and she would never regret it.She also moved in with Sweetpea for a while at his trailer and those two especially had a big brother ,little sister bond especially because Toni was tiny and Sweetpea was very very tall.As 2-3 years passed ,Toni became much happier ,more relaxed and more of a cheerful girl .No her depression never went away and she’d have nightmares waking up screaming in the middle of the night with a pool of sweat around her remembering her dad ,brother , the abuse. But she had it more under control now.She was living in the trailer on and off now because she felt bad. She knew he didn’t mind her being there but she was always so paranoid about staying in one place so when she wasn’t staying with Sweetpea she’d just roam the streets at night for a while ....until Sweetpea was on a job and saw her and made sure she stayed at his and wasn’t roaming the streets at night especially in places near the Ghoulies (the rival gang).Anyway now we now we are in back to where the story started,Toni a 15 year old ,out lesbian ,has her GPA back up to a 4.7 and just started Riverdale High .Everything calm until the very much later storm.

So the first day of school ,Cheryl and Toni didn’t exactly hit it off straight away but they grew closer after school when Toni went to join cheer .She didn’t exactly have any experience but she loved that sort of thing because her and her brother used to make up routines outside their trailer when they were really young but she wanted to do it because it was fun.Cheryl wasn’t a fan of the southsiders joining however when she saw Toni she couldn’t say no to letting her on the team and damn did Toni work it .Soon later Toni was close to being the best member and although that made Cheryl jealous ,she also started to pick up feeling for Toni just like Toni did for her.Next thing you know ,three weeks later Cheryl and Toni were going on their first date and #Choni became official .

Their relationship went on for two years and it was the ultimate dream relationship that everybody who was a anybody would wish for . They would go on the cutest dates ,share Pops magical milkshakes ,talk about their happy future together and anybody who was friends with Cheryl was friends with Toni and vice versa even though that alone took some time.Cheryl had also bought Toni a phone and Toni wrote poems for Cheryl .Cheryl told Toni everything about her , I mean Cheryl’s life had nsecrets.They both trusted each other so much.Cheryl thought she knew everything about Toni but what she didn’t know is there were still things Toni didn’t tell her about such as her Mum or brother .I mean Cheryl knew about Tonis dad but what she thought was Toni’s story was she never knew her mum and her dad died from suicide and she didn’t want to live with relatives so she ran away and soon found the serpents ... Toni always said to herself that a day would come where she would tell Cheryl the truth but the truth scared Toni because she felt like Cheryl would see her as different and now 2 years in she didn’t want to ruin it... that was until she didn’t have a choice.

One day ,Toni and Cheryl finished cheer practice with the other girls.As they were getting their things together Toni shouted “oh shit ,I have to go give my Spanish homework in” .She told Cheryl to leave without her because she had to also go meet Jughead at his house .So after she ran to give in her Spanish homework she slowed down and as she was walking down the school steps staring at her phone she heard a voice “Antoinette, Happy to see you again “ Antoinette.ANTOINETTE!She hadn’t heard someone call her that ...that since she was 7 when her dad called her it.She looked up and below and behold ,it was ...... her mum .How did she find her?How did she know she’d be here? Why is she here? Why now?

Toni just stood there shocked but also every memory of that evil person flashed back and she became scared.Her mum said to her “listen I’m back because I’ve had help .I know what I put the family through all those years ago but I wasn’t in a good place from the start and it got worse when your dad died T” All Toni said was “don’t call me T ,Why should I believe that you got help.You made my life hell” .Her mum just went silent for a few seconds then came back with “Listen I understand why you won’t believe me .After what I did .I know everything I did was wrong .Im sorry that I caused your brother to run away and you yourself .But I’ve had the help.After you left it took me time but I realised that I had to change and I got the help.Please give me the opportunity to show you.” Toni didn’t know what to say .On one hand she wanted to believe her mum because she really looked and acted like she changed but on the other hand she still remembers being abused day in , day out and going into school with cuts from punches on her face and then to top it off her being the reason Fangs ... Then it was up to her self conscious to decide and that was to give a chance .One chance . “Ok .One chance that’s all you get !Meet me at pops tommorow at 11:30 pm.Be late and you can’t ever come near me again.I gotta go now “ That’s all that came from Toni’s mouth then the next thing you know she’s on a moterbike going to Jugheads trailer.

Obviously after being held back by her mum ,Toni was late to Jugheads trailer where him and Sweetpea were just playing videos .She knocked on the door and as Jughead opened the door ,Sweetpea asked “So Tiny why you late ?Where were you? Cause now I’m nearly at beating your record” .Toni didn’t know how to answer cause she couldn’t tell the truth about her mum returning even though they both knew everything that happened and were basically her brothers by now .So she just lied “I just ... had a ride around the rocks .A lot of memories on my mind and I needed some time .And as if you could beat my record Pea”.She said nothing else and just jumped on the sofa grabbed Jugheads controller and started playing with Sweet Pea whilst Jughead made Toni a hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows on top .A childhood favourite of hers that she had on the first day she met the two.For the rest of the night Toni ignored the fact that her mum was back and just acted normal like always .

But the morning of going to meet her scared Toni and even though most times Toni would never show her emotions today you could tell something was up .Every time someone asked her if she was ok or if something was wrong she’d just smile and say yes but she’s just tired however with Cheryl ,Toni knew that Cheryl wouldn’t believe her so she just told Cheryl that she just had a night filled with memories of her dad and she couldn’t sleep the night and had some nightmares which for a while got Cheryl off Tonis back .Then the Cheryl Blossum instinct turned on to try and cheer up Toni ,she asked Toni to go to the movies that night but Toni ,knowing she had to meet up with her mum , just had to decline explaining she just wanted to go home and just needed alone time.Cheryl understood ,she knew about Toni’s dad and how after he died Toni became depressed and was in a tough position .

That night Toni walked up into Pops looked around at the door ,it was 11:29pm if she didn’t see her mum she was going .Then in the corner of Pops ,a woman waving her hand at Toni gesturing to come toward her ,her mum.Toni walked up slowly.Every step closer to her mum was another memory of abuse and all the harm she caused the family .As Toni sat down her mum said “I’m so glad you came” as she touched Toni’s hand .Toni quickly pulled her hand away as pop walked over to put some milkshakes down.Her mum said she ordered two strawberry milkshakes , coincidentally strawberry was Toni’s favourite so she didn’t turn down the opportunity to drink it .That whole night until 1 am Toni and her mum talked .During that time Toni felt like she had a real mum ,who had always been there for her,had been in her life and that happiness Toni felt ,she didn’t want it to end.At 1:10am they were walking out the diner and Toni thought of the idea to meet again ,same time ,same place every other day.So they agreed to...

From then on for the next two weeks,Toni carried on acting like normal Toni at school but every other night she’d meet her mum.But what she didn’t realise was that as she was seeing her mum more she was seeing less of her friends.Also Toni was now more closed up so she knew her secret would be kept as a secret .she’d never share anything with Cheryl or the Boys and she was pushing them further and further away.Cheryl became suspicious because since day 1 they were both open .She called the boys the help her and Cheryl was distraught because she didn’t know what was happening with Toni .By a week later ,Toni wasn’t talking to anyone in school because she was always focusing on what she’d talk to her mum about next since she never had a real mum before and she couldn’t tell anyone because they didn’t think she had a mum.Anytime Cheryl asked Toni to go on a date she’d decline and even thought Sweetpea and jug knew about her mum she was too scared to tell them.She thought the boys would pull her away from her mum and she was now too oblivious to realise that her mum could repeat what she did years ago .So Toni blocked everyone out .She also told Sweetpea that she’d found a place to stay but she “couldn’t tell him where” even though she had now moved in with her mum ...As Cheryl put her pieces together she thought that Toni was cheating on her .The slight idea broke Cheryl’s heart into a million pieces but she had to know .So during the day Cheryl once again  
asked Toni on a date and this times excuse was “I can’t go .I have some homework I’m going to finish off at pops and i kinda need to do it alone”.That was it .The time Cheryl would catch her.So she called up Sweetpea,who informed her that Toni was always at pops from about 11pm-2am every other night ,well until she moved out .So that night Cheryl and Sweetpea walked down to Pops.Cheryl's heart was pumping so fast.She didn’t want it to be true.Her girlfriend .No .It's not possible.She knew she loved her.SweetPea was there for Cheryl.He knew that Cheryl was distressed over everything and he couldn’t take Toni’s side because she had blocked out everyone in her life and she “apparently didn’t need him in it “ well that’s what went through his head.

A abrupt stop.Cheryls face changed from scared to sad.Tears filled up in her eyes slowly falling down her cheeks. Sweatpea was lost.They weren’t close to Pops but they could see.In the last window ,in the corner ....Toni Topaz and a woman.You could just see it was a woman but nothing else.You couldn’t identify who this woman was but still .It was enough .And then.... the two women in the window hugged and held hands .That was it.By now Sweetpea was also watching and just whispered to Cheryl “you ok? .... Cher”. Cheryl just turned the opposite was to pops and started walking back.Sweetpea followed.She just kept wiping the tears that never stopped flowing from her eyes .Sweetpea tried talking to her but in Cheryl’s mind she couldn’t hear a word.She muted everything out except her thoughts and memories now .Every memory of Toni that Cheryl had flashed back so quickly in those moments .Sweetpea walked Cheryl back to her house and Cheryl just said to him as he turned to leave “Thats it.” .”What’s it?” he replied.Then the words that she dressed came out of her mouth “I’m gonna break up with her .Tommorow .I can’t do it anymore “ .Sweetpea just gave Cheryl the look of “ok and don’t worry I’m on your side” .

What nobody knew that inside that booth with Toni and her mum.Toni was talking to her mum about Fangs and her mum had decided that with Toni they would look for him .Bring him home.It was then Toni hugged her mum and held her hand.Fangs was Toni’s world and that beat anything .The only thing Toni was so caught up in finally having a “good,nice, perfect even” family she didn’t see that her “changed” mum was still twisted and dark it was just hidden away for now....But whilst Toni was under this sort of spell.After that night at pops she decided to tell Cheryl the truth.THE WHOLE TRUTH.The next day.

 

The day came.Cheryl’s time.Toni’s soon to be nightmare and the end of Choni.Whilst Toni walked into school ,nervous to actually tell Cheryl the truth about her past ,Cheryl was nervous but also quite confident because she knew she had to do what she had to do .Toni walked into the student lounge excited ,Cheryl was sat in the chair talking to Sweetpea ,Jughead ,Betty and some of the vixens.”Cher..... can I talk to you for a minute?” . “Um .... Yh .... I also gotta talk to you too”Cheryl lightly pulled Toni outside into the hallway .As Toni was opening her mouth to speak ,Cheryl stopped her “I’m breaking up with you !”Time froze.Tonis face was lost.”W-What do you mean ,you’re breaking up with me .Why?” Toni thought she was hearing things .Cheryl just looked at her wide eyes with tears coming through ,which for Toni was the first time since she was 12.”Are you serious Toni? Why would I be with someone who cheats on me!Dont act like you weren’t at pops with some woman and then hugged her” Cheryl didn’t believe any of tears or what came after from Toni.”Listen you don’t understand.I was gonna tell you today .I had to tell you something really important because .... “. Cheryl was done.”Why should I believe you ? You’re just a selfish bitch who cheats on their supposed to be girlfriends.Seconds later,next thing you know ,Cheryl slapped Toni ,who was now with tears falling down her face,around the face .Now everyone had watched it and since Toni got no word in everyone was on team Cheryl.Toni knew that no one who stick up for her .She looked over at Sweetpea and Jughead who just avoided eye contact and walked toward Cheryl.Toni had no hope so she ran out of the doors of Riverdale High ....

After that day Toni didn’t come back to school,nobody ever saw her.People just heard rumours of seeing Toni on a bike riding around and she looked really bad.At school whilst Toni was gone and the rumours were spread .”Toni cheated on Cheryl” “Cheryl found Toni kissing a boy in Pops “ “Toni got pregnant after a one night stand with some boy from the southside “ and even stupid things like “Toni hurt Cheryl after running away”.None of these were true of course but with no Toni to stop these rumours people just..... believed them.Cheryl sometimes felt guilty for all the rumours about Toni that were being spread but thought that Toni deserved it.However whenever Sweetpea or the boys would talk shit bout Toni ,Cheryl would always try and change the conversation .She knew that most of her life Toni only had Sweetpea and she felt partly guilty cause now he was only with her now...... 

Now Toni.The day after Cheryl broke up with her ,Toni was distraught.She knew she should’ve told Cheryl sooner .She was always regretting everything now.But the worst thing one day Toni walked into pops to grab her takeaway milkshake and in the corner of Pops was Cheryl ,Sweetpea,Jughead and Jugs girlfriend Betty and as Toni took her milkshake off Pops ,the four in the corner started shouting names at Toni like: slag, slut,cheater ,bitch, whore,broke ,poor and with that Toni just ran out the doors and didn’t stop running until she got to sweetwater river where she just dropped onto her knees and let the flood of fear fall down her face .Right then and there is when it started to come back.All the thoughts.What was her point in life?Why does she have to live? Can she die?Whats the point in living?She was losing herself once again.Whilst all this was happening she didn’t realise that back at her trailer and when she was with her not so innocent mum ,her mum was just once again slowly manipulating her.... What was she supposed to do?

One day Toni was in her room ,on her phone and by now her mum hasn’t fully gotten back to her old self but would have small outrages where she’d hit or punch Toni,leaving Toni with cuts and bruises but Toni ,still heartbroken and depressed didn’t care and didn’t realise.Anyway her mum came into her room and started talking to Toni about her not being at school.Then without Toni realising it as she was explaining why she hated school so much she came out to her mum.Now Toni’s mum was one of those people who were just against everything that wasn’t with the stereotypical “normal society” which included being gay. When Toni realised what she had said she looked at the floor whilst her mum was shocked and seemed raging inside .Just as Toni was about to look up and punch to the eye was made.Following that her mum continued to punch ,kick and just in general beat the ultimate shit out of Toni until she was on the floor crying ,blood all over her face and curled in a ball to try and stop the kicks to the face.After a 48 minute ordeal Toni’s mum stormed out.It took another hour for everything to click in Toni’s head.Once again like her 12 year old self she just picked up everything that she would need and Toni herself left the trailer.Now visibly beaten up Toni tried to stay away from any possible contact as she just made her way around town.It was around 3am and no one was up so it was a good opportunity for Toni to relax.At one point she even just stood outside Sweetpeas trailer and cried but when she heard footsteps she ran off again.Toni ended up by sweetwater river sleeping near some trees in the shadows.It was a cold night but Toni didn’t care.All of her energy was gone .She was always tired and nothing could fix it....As Toni was trying to sleep she remembered ,in two days was the first year of her sophomore year .The year that Toni would do her exams to get into the fancy school in New York and to move from Riverdale. Wow how time flew.Now any dreams that Toni ever had were definitely down the drain.Lated that night she woke up suddenly,sweating a lot and she had a great loss of breathe for no reason,she scared herself but in a way didn’t mind it .She couldn’t get back to sleep after and just kept contemplating whether to go back to school .She knew nobody would be there to back her up but she didn’t want to lose her education and turn out like her mum.... she just couldn’t..

The morning of school starting ,she changed into some spare clothes she grabbed ,just in general tried to use the things she had and made her way.It had been about 8 months since anybody had seen her and since she’d even gone to school.As soon as she stepped through the door fingered were pointed at her and the burst of whispers started.Toni Topaz was back and everyone knew.Out of the corner of Toni’s eye she saw her,Cheryl Blossum laughing with Jughead Jones and Sweetpea.Then as she looked at them ,the three stopped at a soon sudden jolt .All four looked at each other in the eye.Toni didn’t know what to do so she just quickly looked at the floor and headed to her first class.Toni only got through 3 classes and then couldn’t take it.People were always staring and whispering..On her way out three women with snake (serpent) tattoos on their arms stopped Toni.They told her that she “hurt “ another serpent which by then was Cheryl and because of that she’d have to “pay the price” so they pulled Toni into the shadow of the courtyard and repeatedly beat Toni up until she was barely conscious anymore.They ran away when they heard a voice screaming at them .It was Sweetpea .Even though he hated Toni ,there was the little feeling inside him that hated when anyone hurt him.Toni was curled up ,wiping the blood from the cut under her left eye .She already looked bad before but now she looked practically dead.Sweetpea came down the steps and slowly walked toward Toni and whispered “Tiny ,you ok?” .Toni looked up at him with disbelief ,Was she ok? Could he see? She was a wreck.Her eyes were bloodshot and never mind that her body had been battered.Toni then shouted”Why would you care? It’s been nearly a year since you last talked to me!Nobody heard me out.You all just believed the lies and rumours.”Sweetpea had no words and just went on “Why would people listen to you .You randomly cheated on Cheryl for no reason and then disappeared”.”Sweetpea are you serious? THAT'S THE THING ! I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT ON HER! But nobody gave me a chance to explain and for my own sake of not getting beaten up by Cheryl’s friends I went away .I can’t explain any of it right now but you’ll soon find out.” And with that Toni was gone ,Toni kept on walking with more and more tears flowing down her eyes.She wasn’t sure what to do anymore.Nobody was there for her,she thought she had no purpose to be alive ,she thought the rest of her life would mean nothing and she couldn’t take any of those thought anymore so she made her way down to bridge at sweetwater river .The waves were crashing rapidly and Toni Topaz ,the young ,now 16 year old sat on the side edge of the bridge looking down into the deep water below her.She got up standing on the edge still staring down.All the memories of getting beaten up ,the words said to her ,the rumours .Everything bad that had ever happened was once again haunting her mind .But not for long …

Within seconds she was no longer on the side of the bridge and was with the waves of sweetwater river.Moments passed and her body seemed lifeless.Yet her story was not over because little did she know after she walked away from Sweetpea he called Cheryl and Jughead to come with him and follow Toni,he didn’t tell them anything except he thought “something was seriously up” and as Toni pushed herself off the side of the bridge all three saw and straight away as Toni hit the water ,Sweetpea dove in to save Toni,the other two watched in horror and Cheryl herself mumbled to herself “this is all my fault”.About 5 minutes of struggling later ,Sweetpea had pulled her to the side of the river as Cheryl had called a ambulance.Toni wasn’t breathing and was in such critical condition they couldn’t send her to Riverdale’s hospital quick enough so the town next door ,Greendales hospital was the one she was taken to .Sweetpea,Jug and Cheryl all went with Toni to the hospital and as soon as they got in there it was manic.Everyone was rushing around Toni,trying to check her vitals and place her on a life support whilst Cheryl now had tears in her eyes and Jug and Sweetpea were regretting everything that had happened in the past year with them and Toni.

About 15 minutes later a man dressed in white came up to them.”Hello I’m doctor Topaz .I need you to tell me everything you can about your friend .” The word *Topaz* ran through Sweetpeas head as soon as he said it.Nobody ever had the last name Topaz .Who was he?Tonis dad had died and the only other person was ......... her brother.Could it be?He didn’t show any thought to it though and let it pass.Cheryl was too distraught with herself to even notice but she answered his remark.”Her name is .... T-Toni Topaz .Shes 16 years old .We just saw her push herself off the side of sweetwater bridge into the river and during the day I guess she looked hurt .But I haven’t talked to her in ....... in over a year so ...” .Doctor Topaz - also known as Fangs Topaz froze when they said “Toni Topaz” he knew straight away that it was his little sister.The one he left .The doctor asked them “who has she been in contact with for the last year then if it wasn’t you guys then “ and Jughead replied this time “well..... no one .After a fight she left school and we didn’t see her for over a year and as we know she didn’t talk to anyone.I mean ... there was a women .... but we don’t know who it was.” Thoughts rushed through Fangs’ mind at that point and all he then said was “have a seat in the lounge and I’ll be back with some information soon”. As Fangs turned to go to Toni’s room ,Cheryl and Jughead went to sit down but Sweetpea stopped Fangs for a second. “You’re Fangs .You're her brother that left her.Why would you do that?” Fangs stopped and turned around to face Sweetpea “how do you know that and I had to do what I had to do to leave .I was gonna come back but I couldn’t .And how can you talk think about it .So you’re telling me Toni had no one for a year and honestly the bruising Toni has.You explained a fight but the bruising is the same that she got when she was little.The same I had.The bruising our mum gave us .So when Toni wakes up I’m gonna find out but most likely it was our mum who did that to her .And through all that shit she’s gone through apparently you wanna tell me that she had no one”. Sweetpea didn’t know what to say so just sat down and buried his head into his hands.

 

Now it was Fangs side of the story,when he was 12 and left he made his way to Greendale so he could start a life.For a while he was alone.Then he made friends who became really close to him and he stayed with them.At 13 Fangs started school again and he set his mind straight on getting a good education.So good that he would go on to get a degree in medicine and become one of the top doctors at greendale hospital by 16.He was now 18.Like Toni he went through depressive phases.From the ages of 13-16 he was hospitalised 8 times for attempts or just really serious self inflicted injuries .However he did receive help and was even still working to get onto a brighter past.Fangs was planning on going back to Riverdale when he was 15 to get Toni however when he was there ,Toni wasn’t .He searched for her but when he was there he just saw Toni with some friends and thought that she was in a good position and had herself moved away from the horrific creature they even had to call mum for a while of their lives.Something that no one knew was that as soon as Toni came in on the stretcher ,Fangs knew it was her.He could tell.To most people it would seem so hard to know but Fangs has the feeling and he was so confused when he saw the bruises that were the exact same like they had when they were children because last time he saw her ,she seemed happy,she seemed safe.What happened? I mean … there was the one time.His mum had come to his house after finding him.But fangs made it very clear she wasn’t in his life anymore and she took off.How could he have been so stupid?How did he not think about Toni?About how she would’ve gone to her after?What was wrong with him?

After having that small blown argument with Sweetpea and the tough realisation had hit,Fangs made his way into the intensive care unit where Toni was.He told the doctors to go out and he’d care for her.Fangs sat in the armchair next to Toni.He held Toni’s unresponsive hand and laid his head on the side of the bed .Slowly a few tears dropped from his eyes.More and more until there was a pool of tears near Toni.As he cried he just whispered to Toni “TT I’m so sorry .I shouldn’t have left you alone .I should’ve come back sooner.What happened T?Why?When?TONI PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE DAD DID!” Toni still unresponsive was still as a statue whilst Fangs just sat there begging for Toni to recover and be ok .He couldn’t see his little sister die.

In the other room ,the three teens sat their silent .Jughead tried to give them food but both of them rejected it .Cheryl was in tears and just felt innocent and confused on why she did it .After what Fangs told Sweetpea what he said.Sweetpea just thought for a long while .Whilst Jughead was comforting Cheryl ,he stepped outside. There he cried and punched a wall .His head leant on the walk whilst tears fell down even his face .He kept telling himself “he should’ve noticed something was up.He knew about her past.He didn’t listen to her.Ugh why didn’t he listen to her.Why didn’t he ask her” Sweetpea was just lost ....later that day Fangs sent the three home to rest because Toni was going to stay overnight still on life support .Jug made Cheryl go home and Sweetpea stayed there and wasn’t going to budge .He still had to stay in the visitor lounge though ...

4 days passed with Toni on life support .People started to believe that she wasn’t going to make it .Cheryl ,Jughead and Sweetpea had to go back to school and by then only Sweetpea came constantly .Only Sweetpea actually knew that Fangs was Toni’s brother and Sweetpea was the only one who knew about her past .She didn’t tell anyone,not even Cheryl about it .That afternoon though all three happened to be there .Fangs was holding Toni’s hand asleep when a alarm went off.Straight away he jolted up and checked her vital scans ...... it was a miracle .Her heart rate started to go at its normal pace again ,she was clearly breathing on her own and most of all she opened her eyes.At this point everyone was rushing around for a while,about 4.5 hours to be exact but after Toni was sitting near or less up straight and was able to make out some words .”W-where a-am I?I- I’m supposed to be dead” Toni whispered and used all her energybut stayed looking down.Fangs didn’t know what to say .Does he say that’s he’s her brother and he’s found her or does he approach the situation.Thoughts turned in his mind and all that fake out of his mouth was something anybody would need to hear , “you’re in a hospital Toni.And no you are not supposed to be dead.Nobody ever should feel like they are not worth living ,like their life is that bad that they should be dead.And T-Toni.Were you seriously gonna leave this without seeing me again TT”. As soon as the word “TT” came out of his mouth ,Toni was confused .Fangs was the only one who ever called her that .She slowly looked up to the face looking at her . She didn’t have to even think about it .She could see it was him. But to clarify she stared at him with a look of Is it actually you ? Words weren’t spoken between them but he nodded to answer her inner question and as soon as the nod ended a single tear to start with fell from her eye .Followed by a flood .At that point Toni didn’t care that he left her all those years ago and was just happy her brother was there .He hugged her and for a few minutes they just had a silent hug and took in everything .Then Fangs sat in the armchair again.He explained how when he left his plan was to find a place and go get Toni but a week into living in greendale he was forcefully placed in the foster system and had his name changed for a while .When he turned 16 he started to become a doctor at greendale hospital and his life was so filled he still didn’t have time to find Toni and the day he went there to see her Nobody was there .That was also the day Toni left because she had nobody and couldn’t take the abuse .Fangs went on and on about how he couldn’t apologise enough and everything that happened was his fault but Toni kept explaining that it wasn’t .It was their mums...

A while later Fangs just said “I have one more question TT.... why’d you do it ? “ Toni’s flood of tears turned to a tsunami of tears .She explained the whole story from the day he left her there.How she left to be with Sweetpea .That she met Cheryl and how happy she was .Then...... she explained the day her mum came back .... Toni had to admit the fact that she was too blind-sighted to see how manipulated she was and she thought that it would be different now.She looked at Fangs reaction but Fangs in all honesty couldn’t blame her .Tonis life was finally going well and to have her just turn up ,all the happiness covered the hell inside .She admitted that no one listened to her or even gave her a chance to speak when they assumed and accused Toni of cheating on Cheryl.Tonis story was a nightmare that nobody would ever deserve to go through.Then Toni had to admit what her mum did after everything .Fangs knew it .The bruises on Toni weren’t something he hadn’t ever seen and the damage was the same when their mum put fangs in hospital or when it was Toni in hospital as a 6 year old .... by the end of Toni’s story Fangs couldn’t stop feeling like if he hadn’t left or if he left with her it would’ve been different .But you can’t change the past.Toni was now tired so Fangs left her to rest .As soon as he was out her room he hit his head against the wall and let the tears he had held back just flow.The three in the visitors area got up. Cheryl asked with tears in her eyes “how is she?” Fangs just looked up at her and answered “physically it’s bad but it’s not too serious.She has had worse hits when she was younger but mentally , I can’t say she’s too bad because by now she’s just used to it.” Cheryl was confused and stopped him “wait what do you mean she had worse.How do you know her?” .Sweetpea looked at Cheryl then he realised .Cheryl didn’t know about any of it .Sweetpea looked at her “Cher ... she never told you .Did she? “ Cheryl looked lost. Sweetpea continued, “She never told you about her mum abusing her or her brother.” Cheryl looked at Fangs and said “She has a brother? You’re her brother.Why didn’t she tell me?” Fangs just looked at her “Toni doesn’t share her problems with people and actually maybe if she did ,she wouldn’t be here .And anyway why do any of you care “.Sweetpea looked annoyed “What the fuck do you mean ,why would any of us care?” . Fangs just looked at them and in a quiet but angry voice said “ so you guys were her ‘friends’ yet you never listened to her or gave her a chance to explain when you lot accused her of cheating.Why would you even think Toni would cheat when what she said to me sounded like she loved you guys more than everything .Especially you Cheryl .I know I’m her brother and I left and I was probably the blame for all of this but none of you ever thought to realise that maybe she was going through shit .Sweetpea she told you didn’t she ? About it all .Did you ever think that her disappearing for so long was weird? You knew about her past yet you didn’t think ..So you left her to leave .To end up going back to her.. our mum when she came back.Being blind-sighted by the manipulation and to end up getting abused again.She had no one to go to so she just thought the only resort was to go down our dads past and try and kill herself.” The three didn’t say a thing .Cheryl ran outside with more tears than ever falling down her face .Jughead went to follow her.Sweetpea just looked at Fangs .They didn’t say anything to each other until Fangs said something “I know I shouldn’t have left her .But even if I didn’t she still needed support from friends .Sweetpea’s face was filled with regret.Fangs saw this and although was angry,realised he was a bit harsh. “You can see her when she wakes up.”Sweetpea just looked at him, “thank you” and proceeded to go and sit down in Toni’s room.

Around 7 hours later ,Toni woke up expecting Fangs to be beside her but instead...Sweetpea was there . As soon as Sweetpea saw she was awake he jumped from his chair put his hand on Toni’s and said “Tiny “.Toni didn’t say anything for a while and looked away and then muttered “you saved me .Why? Why after so long do you care about me?Why? I thought everyone was team Cheryl “ Sweetpeas face was covered by the mask of guilt.He didn’t know what to say .Toni continued “Oh and I know Cheryl is here too.I heard her screams outside .Why is she here?I thought she hated me.I mean that’s why she dumped me without even giving me a chance to -“. Sweetpea suddenly interrupted “She cares.We care .Your brother told us the whole story”. “My brother opens his gob too much “ .Sweetpea continued “I - We are sorry .We should’ve been there for you .Tiny please forgive me” Toni now just stared at the clock.”Tiny.Toni .Please” Toni just whispered to herself but it being loud enough for Sweetpea to hear “I know you’re sorry and it’s ok.The past is the past .I just wish that -“Suddenly Toni started to foam at the mouth .Her body was shaking uncontrollably.Her heart rate reader started beeping extremely loud .The doctors (including Fangs) rushed in and Sweetpea was pushed out of the room.As he was pushed out he kept screaming Toni’s name over and over and as he stepped out he was grabbed by Cheryl and Jughead who all fell to the floor with tears in the eyes .All you heard from Toni’s room was the doctors talking about medical things and “we are losing her “ whilst the faint screams of Fangs screaming “I can’t lose you sis .Hang On please.PLEASE”

Then there was silence and a long beep.The heart rate monitor and on it the flatline .Then two words anybody should never have to hear……. “She’s gone” .Fangs couldn’t walk in a straight line past the doors but as soon as he got out the doors of the hospital he took off the medical gloves just dropped to the floor ,kneeling down,tears flowing and he screamed in distress .His little sister was gone.The three were in the corner and they didn’t have to see what had happened to know .They heard the scream from fangs .And they knew .Guilt filled the air .They blames themselves.Toni Topaz was gone .And in their heads ....... it was all because of them .They couldn’t do anything now.They wish they could but they couldn’t .She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> .......................  
>  I really hoped you enjoyed that and I know I ended it on a tragic way and if you want me to carry it on to a series please comment that   
> ————————————————————————  
> My twitter,Wattpad and tumblr all have the same name as this account (sprcusehrt) so go check those out   
>  
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Once again PLEASE reach out if you are struggling with anything mentioned in this story and /or any mental health issues x
> 
> Thank you for reading x Please leave kudos


End file.
